koreawikiaorg-20200213-history
Seoul Restaurants
In addition to the restaurants listed here, try this link: http://bradmans.com/asia/restaurants.html?c_id=26 This link also has tons of Seoul restaurant reviews in English at KoreaBites Res2Go An American-style Teriyaki Restaurant. The food is your upscale version of fast food that is always fresh. The food quality has been very good for a fast food and to-go shop. *Itaewon, north of Noksapyeong Station near Kyunglidan, where many new restaurants are opening up. *Apgujeong, located near the major Jasaeng Alternative Health Clinic. More Info Tomatillo An American-style Mexican Restaurant modeled after Chipotle. The food is quite possibly some of the most authentic cali-mex in Seoul. The owner actually flew real Mexican cooks and has two at every location in Seoul. They currently have four locations. More Info Boiling Crab An American Concept Restaurant that serves Louisiana style seafood and shrimp. The food is designed to be eaten with your hands, cracking open lobster, crab legs, crawfish and shrimp. More Info Chakra An Indian restaurant. The food is good here, standard indian stuff. But the portions are crazy small. And the place is very bright and quiet, like an office or something. *Itaewon, along the alleyway behind the hamilton hotel on the right if you're coming from the subway and on the second floor *Chakra has several branches. By far the best is in the U.N. Village. The best buffet deal in Seoul can be found here. W14,000 ($14) for a satisfying all-you-can-stuff-yourself-with buffet. Plenty to choose from, from dal to mutton to tasty samosas, and a few rich desserts to cap off the meal. Ho Lee Chow A Western style Chinese restaurant with familiar dishes such as Sweet and Sour Pork and General Tso's chicken. Mains range from 10000 to 25000 won. *There are several locations in Seoul. The Itaewon restaurant is located in the rear of the Hamilton Hotel. From exit 1 of Itaewon Station take a right at KFC, walk up the hill and take another right. The restaurant will be on the right. Another location is between Yangjae and Maebong stations on line 3 in the Gangnam area. It is essentially a franchise name that was borrowed from a defunct restaurant chain in Canada. If you live in Bundang,there is also one located near Sunae and Jeonga. Kraze Burger A burger place, obviously. There's always a long line outside of it although I don't know why. Just average burgers. I humbly disagree. Awesome burgers! *Samsung Station Exit 6. Inside COEX Mall, find it on the map. *Itaewon Station Exit 2. Walk in the direction of Hanganjin on the same side as the Hamilton Hotel, and it will be a few minutes away from Itaewon exit. *Cheongdam-Dong Down the street from CineCity heading in the direction of the COEX. *Yeoksam Station Exit 3 on the left side of the road. Kyochon Chicken It's a standard fried chicken place but a cut above the rest because the chicken is very good (especially the hot flavor) and they serve french fries. Beer, of course, is also available. *Kangnam, Exit 6. Walk down a good ways and take a left. Around the NB club. Mad for Garlic Garlic and wine restaurant, Italian food with Asian overlay. http://www.madforgarlic.com Three locations in Seoul. (02) 546-8117, (02) 783-5296, (02) 722-4580. Nashville Try going up on the roof at this place. Really great on a nice spring day. Good burgers here *Itaewon. On the main drag. All-American Diner Real American food is only here in Seoul. They serve amazing cheeseburgers and buffalo wings as well as classic breakfast and dinner menus. Combination of Denny's and BW3 tastes. *Itaewon. 3rd floor Starbucks Coffee, right next to McDonald's. Nolboo (놀부집 한정식) You eat on the floor and they play live traditional music. Meals come with so many dishes that they carry the whole table (literally the table) out to you with the dishes on it. Also, it's pretty cheap *Hyehwa station, Exit 1. Go out the exit and walk for a few minutes and it will be on your right, down in the basement of a building that has a pizza hut on the first floor. You can identify it by this big display of traditional clothing that is right by the door. On-ni (언니) A shabushabu restaurant that's pretty good. They serve it up in a spicy orange broth. Nice decor. *Kangnam Station, Exit 7. Walk straight out of the exit, take the first right. It's at the top of the hill on the right. The sign is small and orange. Pancho's This is one of a very small number of Mexican restuarants in Seoul. Because there are about 4 Mexican people in this whole country and none of them work at Pancho's, the food isn't very authentic or, well, good. But it'll satisfy you if you have a craving for Mexican. There's a drink there called the Mojito made from rum, lime, and mint that's good. *Itaewon. On the main drag. Pasha A Turkish restaurant. Great food but a little expensive. between 18,000 and 30,000 for a dinner. *Kangnam Station, Exit 5. Out the exit, on your right. Near Marche, I think. Soondae Town (순대타운) They take a bunch of chopped up soondae and vegetables and spicy sauce and throw it on a big flat grill in front of you. The portions are insanely large. Real grungy Korean feel to the place *Sillim Station, Exit 4 (i think). Go straight out the exit and take the first right. There'll be several soondae places around. On the second floor. La Salsa Loca A mexican restaurant. As you would expect, the food is not very authentic. But it's passable and will do if you're really craving for the stuff. The ingredients are good and fresh, but the spices are all wrong. The prices are high like all foreign sit-down restaurants, but the portions are pretty generous and the service was good when I went there. The decor is nice too. (2nd opinion) There are two of these restaurants. The original is in Yeoido, and the new one is in Apgujeong. They've changed the name to La Casa Loca. I have to disagree with the spices being "all wrong." I was just there about 2 weeks ago, and it was the absolute best Mexican meal I've had in Korea by a long ways. The spices were very authentic tasting (to me, anyway.) I'd definitely recommend this to anyone looking for a fix. *Near Kangnam Schwing A wing place like you would find back in North America. Perfect for people who aren't satisfied with Korean style friend chicken because because this place has the right spices and flavor for the Candadian/American palate. They have about 8 different flavors, the hottest being insanely insanely hot. The place is very small. The menu is in english. They serve draft beer. They also serve burgers and such but i've never tried them. *In Apgucheong near Uncle Tom's Cabin Ma-Shil Ka-Seh A really good traditional Korean restaurant in Apkujeong/Sinsa-dong. It's got the basics - bibimbap, sundubu, bulgogi, dalk-galbi, kamja-tang, doenjiang-jigae, etc. Its selling point is that it has the most extensive array of side dishes seen by this writer's eyes. No English on the menu but the staff are good at fudging it. Directions: Go to Apkujeong station, exit 5. Keep walking west until you hit the Nike store. go left (straight left, not the diagonal street) and then take your first right - at the corner with the 7/11, Boston King Coffee and the "Chinese Restaurant". There's an alley on the left side, then a number of different restaurants. Ma Shil Ka Seh is on the left side. Himalayan Nepalese and Indian food on Exit 8 of Dongmyo subway station by line no1 and line no.6. Its just 4 minutes walk from Dongdaemun wholesale market,Dongdaemun station line no 1 and line no.4 exit no.3.The food is excellent and quite authentic tasting, and if you go for lunch(Monday to Friday 11am to15pm), very reasonably priced.A mutton/chicken/vegetable/shrimp curry lunch set will cost you 4,500 won and has a pretty decent portion size.Their service and the hospitality is really wonderful.The downside is that the food takes a little long time to prepare, but I guess that's the price you pay for good eats.Why not pay a visit once and see for yourself. Telephone no.s are 02 3672 1566 and 02 765 6234.Website is "www.himalayanrest.com" "Everest" is located near exit 1 of Dongdaemun Station. From the exit, walk straight and take the first street left (not the small alleyway). Everest is on the second floor of a building on the right side of the street 10-20 meters on that small street. It has arguably the best Nepalese and Indian food in Seoul, served in a nice decor. Prices are around 7000-10000 won for a main course. Ipanema Brazilian meat buffet restaurant. The lunch buffet includes standard buffet fare such as various types of salads (albeit with a Brazilian flare) as well as Korean food offerings such as mandu and western food like spaghetti. So, just for the buffet, the price (16,000 won) is worth it. However, the real beauty of this meal is when the server brings around the first of 7-8 skewers of meat, from which he slices off a generous sized piece of lamb, beef, chicken, etc. The roast beef here is the best I've ever eaten in my life. Directions: I'll update this when I can give more exact directions or leave it to someone else. It's on the same street near Seodaemun station as the theater where Nanta is performed, and that's the best I can do at the moment. UPDATE: Directions: Go to Seodaemun Station (Line 5 - purple) Exit 5. Walk straight for about 2-4 minutes. You'll pass a Starbucks, I believe. Keep walking until you get to the first street with the McDonalds. Turn right (don't cross the street to go to McD's) and it's about 100 meters or so on the right. It has been moved to the basement, from what I understand. You will see a sign with a Brazilian flag. I have been to this place many times, for brunch, and dinner, and it really is one of the best restaurants I have ever been to. If you love meat (lamb, beef, chicken, sausage, etc...) this is THE place. And they also serve roasted pineapple, which I myself can never get enough of. The cost has gone up to about 28,000 - 30,000 won for dinner. Lunch, if I recall, was 25,000. Still worth every penny. -TIM S. Category:Food